Daddy's Little Girl
by yumeusa
Summary: Kagome hasn't ever mentioned her father, but as the hunt for Naraku continues, Inuyasha begins to unravel Kagome's past and discovers what she's never wanted anyone to know. R&R!


Daddy's Little Girl

A.N.: Okay, this is my first Inuyasha fic and I hope its okay. Pretty much I have no clue about this. It just popped into my head and I knew I had to get it down (yeah, yeah, not a good strategy, I know...) . So, Hell, I am throwing caution to the wind and whatever turns out of this will turn out I suppose. Okay, here goes nothing...

Chapter 1- Damned Confusing Wenches

"Keh, that stupid wench ran off to her own 'realm' again, now what am I supposed to do about getting the fucking shards?!" Growled a pissed-off white-haired, dog-eared hanyou who would- if you were to disregard the over-sized canines he exposed in his growling and cursing, the sharp claws that were pulled into angry, annoyed fists, and the previous descriptions- seem to be a human boy of perhaps sixteen, maybe seventeen years. "Ne, child, ye shan't speak of Lady Kagome so, she is but fulfilling obligations in her home." The old lady sitting a few paces from the fuming half-demon said sternly yet calmly, as was her usual way. "What, her stupid 'test' things?"

"Don't underestimate the value of good education, Milord..."

"Well, if it isn't Myouga the flea, you sure do come and go as you please..." growled the hanyou.

"Ah, Inuyasha, he speaks truth, beautiful Kagome-sama – " A black haired young man spoke as he sat holding a long metal staff that clanked against itself when he shifted slightly before he was rudely interrupted.

"Beautiful? Keh!" The hanyou now sat, cross-legged and cross-armed in his classic fashion. "Ow! Shit, what the Hell was that for Monk?!"

"You're blindness and stupidity, is it never-ending Inuyasha?" asked the young man of Buddha as he pulled his staff away from his naive friend's head.

"Look, stupid, if you're so mad about her being gone why don't you just go 'n' get 'er, huh?" a red-  
headed little kitsune chimed in. "Keh." was the only answer they received.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

'_Wait, ugh! Oh, I'll go back to that one... number nine: 'x' squared, minus ten 'x' plus nine, over 'x' squared, plus 'x' minus six, times 'x' squared minus four, over one minus 'x' squared- factor each numerator and denominator...I think.... and then the multiplication property of fractions... so then that's the value of 'x' minus nine, times the value of 'x' minus one, times the value of 'x' plus two, wait... no... yes...okay, yeah, then times the value of 'x' minus two...over the value of 'x' plus three, times the value of 'x' minus 2, times the value of one minus 'x', times the value of one plus 'x'. Dear God. Then cancel out... the value of 'x' minus nine, times the value of ,wait... no, that's not right... is it? Ugh. I sooo hate math...what time is it?'_ Thought a stressed black-haired ninth-grade girl, as she leaned over and stared at her night stand and the new alarm clock that sat there (considering a certain dog-boy broke her old one). "Two-seventeen? Already? And I have to finish this by tomorrow... today... whatever. Looks like I won't be getting much sleep again tonight." She sighed to herself. _'Dumb test...'_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Oi, Sango!" Inuyasha bellowed as he jumped from his perch on Kaede's thatched roof. The young woman looked over to him as she dismounted her large flaming cat, Kirara, who promptly shrunk into the form of adorable little two-tailed kitty when Sango was on her own two feet again. "Any leads?"

"Still nothing," she sighed, "He's covered his tracks so well it's annoying! And meanwhile he still manages to send more of his 'clone' things after us... I just can't believe there still isn't a trace..."

Inuyasha said nothing. They stood there in silence for another moment, "Well, I think I'm going to go see if Kagome wants to join me in a bath..."

"She went back home."

"Ah." she nodded, noting the slight twitch of his eyebrow as he said this. "Well, maybe I'll just go on to bed then," by the time she was finishing her sentence the hanyou had already resumed his position on the roof, looking slightly ticked. She let out a quick breath through her nose and shook her head in an amused sort of way before making her way inside the hut. _'He just can't live without her.' _

"Ah, Sango, have you found out anything?"

"No, Houshi-sama, no one knows a....a... aahhh!" She turned quickly to face the monk when his hand reached out for her buttocks and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Pervert! I'm going to sleep and don't you_ dare_ follow me... or try _anything_, you here that?"

"Oh, but my dear Sango..." He began to follow the young taijiya to her futon while he spoke, only to have said taijiya turn on him angrily and slap his other cheek forcefully. He sighed and backed away again. "It can't be helped."

"Shippou, watch over the lech, make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Okay Sango!"

"G'night then."

"Night!"

"You have too much energy Shippou, perhaps you shouldn't hitch rides with Kagome-sama or me all of the time," The youth said, tenderly touching his stinging, reddened cheeks. He gave a slight smirk at the pup's slightly horror-stricken look. _'I have been spending much too much time with Inuyasha.'_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He looked around frantically, his ears twitching, straining to hear a sound, his eyes scanning the small plain in the forest that had his name. If anyone were to catch him right now...his nostrils flared- no one was there, only the night birds and the plantings and the faint, far off smells of the humble village on his side of the well, and the large, profligate, and unbridled village on the other. Or _'tokyo'_ as Kagome called it. With the coast clear, he looked left to right one more time before throwing himself down a rickety, overgrown, tetragonal structure. Straightening himself when he felt his bare feet touch earth, he pushed up on the balls of said feet, launching himself out of the old, dry well. He found himself inside a miniature shrine which housed the ancient well about five hundred years after the time when the same structure was housed only by the grasses and vines and trees of a forest outside the village where his friends were likely sound asleep. Stealthily, he slid open the wood and bamboo doors that led out to the grounds of the Higurashi shrine. Stepping down, he propelled himself into the air with practiced ease on a familiar route toward a strange yet also familiar house in the back of the sacred buildings and shinto shrine grounds. A certain window several meters from the ground was his destination. A certain teenager who had managed to sneak away from her duties with him and his companions would be behind that window, he'd drag her back- no way was he letting her neglect the shard hunts to go dally around her time and take those stupid tests that she says she doesn't even like! His ears drooped for a moment. _'She doesn't like the 'test' things at all- she said so...but, if she always leaves us to go and take them... she must like them better than she likes me...if she wasn't lying, if she does really hate them... then me... no, why would she have even stayed with me if she hated me so much? I'll never understand that damned girl...' _He landed on the small ledge outside the window and pulled one of the big, glass panes to the side- giving him room enough to awkwardly step inside. The lights were on, he had noticed that when he was approaching and had thought that she was still awake. But as he pushed through the open window, to his left he saw the young woman slouched over, her head beside her arm, cheek pressed against a few papers and books that were scattered across her desk, her breathing even. His brows furrowed slightly, _'why isn't she on her 'bed_' _she always sleeps on?"_ He stepped a little closer, her hair was pulled into a disheveled bun, a pencil held loosely between the fingers of the hand that lay near her head. Her butt was partially off the side of the chair that was pushed back far from the desk-stretching Kagome between them in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable way - and the pink cushion that usually sat atop aforementioned chair was now nearly completely fallen from it, with only it's edge sandwiched between girl and seat, it managed to keep from falling off completely. He realized she had probably fallen asleep while studying. Letting out something of a half a snort- half sigh, he approached again, reaching out a clawed hand to shake her awake but froze when his nose picked up a scent he had not noticed before. He swiftly yanked his hand back to his side, his eyes widening. It was a diluted yet sharp, salty smell coming from the sleeping girl before him. She was crying. Confused and slightly panicky, his ears twitched to the desk as he slowly, carefully, approached Kagome. He crouched beside her, balancing on the balls of his feet and his eyes searching her face. Her lips were parted slightly, her breathing still even, but her brows were drawn together, her closed eyes wrinkled slightly with strain and dismay, her fingers and hands and arms trembling just barely enough to realize, and a slow stream of her tears clumsily sliding, rolling down her cheeks, her lips, chin, her nose, to the papers under her. Sticking to her dark lashes and clumping them together, drying to stain her skin only to have the stains washed off by a fresh stream which would dry as soon as the droplet that fueled it fell to the crumpled pages below and the cycle would repeat. He watched with growing anxiety. _'Is she having a bad dream? What could it be about? Damn it, women and their fucking tears and their goddamned nightmares, fucking trying to scare us and shit. I don't fucking have time for this woman crap... c'mon Kagome, stop crying... do-don't cry...'_ He frowned deeply, ears flattening against his snowy hair. Kagome's head rolled to the side, her lips moving mumbling untranslatable gibberish. His ears perked, attempting to pick up what she was saying, watching her head flail around against her desk's surface. "No...no... euhn... na-  
no...da...no...papa...pa..! Papa...aeh..." _"Papa'? I've heard that somewhere before... What does 'papa' mean?' _He focused back on Kagome_ 'If she doesn't stop flailing her head around like that she's just gonna get herself hurt'_.

"No! No!" She gasped, her eyes snapping open as she attempted to sit up more only to succeed in losing the support of the chair, unbalancing it and dooming it to crash to the floor atop the already fallen cushion. Inuyasha's arms snaked out to grab the girl before she was sent to the same fate as her furniture, catching her around the waist and pulling her subconsciously against himself. He was about to pull back away from her when he was sure she was upright when her small hands fisted into his vibrant red haori and she collapsed against him, mumbling and quietly sobbing against the fabric. "Eh... Kagome? Dammit, why are you crying?.... bitch." He couldn't keep the concerned tone from his voice and stammered in the last word he hoped would save his pride... and maybe she would be too upset over whatever she as crying about to remember to 'osuwari' him. But when he said it, she tensed up and pushed back, falling on her butt before a stunned Inuyasha could realize, looking up at him with unfocused, glassy, reddening eyes, the scent he had come to recognize to be associated with fear filling the air, choking him. She shivered and blinked before she broke down into a new wave of tears. "Uh...er..." he stammered... why was she suddenly scared? He hadn't smelt her fear before-at least... not like how he did now. _'She can't be afraid of me?' _He froze, _' Could it be... that I did something to her when I transformed that last battle? But... she seemed fine on the way back to Keade's...Why is she acting like this... Damned confusing wench... _"Kagome...na...nani?" She seemed to snap back to reality at the sound of his voice, pulling up her head and staring at him wide-  
eyed. "I...Inuyasha? Wha...what are you doing here?" She aked shakily while wiping her face with the side of hand to get rid of the trails of moisture... doing little good as new ones continued to fall from her eyes .

"Onee-chan?" came a voice from the doorway. Turning his head toward the sound, Inuyasha saw the boy standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes slightly with the sleeves of his oversized dark blue pajamas. He yawned and looked at Inuyasha, pulling up his posture, "Inu-no-nii-chan!" Inuyasha looked from brother to sister and back, "Eh...yo..." That seemed to satisfy the boy as he turned his attention back to Kagome "Hey, what's wrong nee-chan, I heard you yelling..."

"It's nothing...just...a... bad dream," she waved it off, "go on back to sleep Souta."

"Oh...okay... G'night Inu-no-nii-chan!" And he left, door closing behind him, leaving a tearing Kagome and fidgeting Inuyasha alone again.

"Ano... Inuyasha...uh...."

"We...we're going.... we're going back, now. So... so pack your bag and –"

"No! I have a whole bunch of tests tomorrow- I have to–"

"So what? We're going. No fucking way I'm letting you sneak off anymore!"

"Uggh! You're infuriating! We'll go after I get back from school, happy?" She ignored the "no" Inuyasha grunted and continued, "Now... go downstairs or something, I need to study and the last thing I need is you distracting me." Inuyasha "keh"-ed and left the room looking back at the door with concern before continuing down the hall, the stairs, and into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips from the cupboard and dropping down onto a chair at the western-style table. _'What the hell was that all about? Damned confusing wench..."_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A.N.: Okay, what do you think? Please review! And now for the index:

- Keh for those who don't know- this is the original form and spelling of the "Feh" used in North America

- hanyou half-breed pretty much, a half demon/ half human

- -sama ending for a name signifying a great amount of respect and honor to/ for the person

- kitsune fox demon

- Oi- Hey! (a masculine expression)

- houshi- lower-ranking Buddhist monk, often they would travel around and do excercisms for villages. They're not high enough ranking to take on an apprentice yet.

- taijiya- professional exterminater of demons

- haori - outer shirt of simple and classic japanese design

- osuwari - sit/ sit down (Inuyasha's subduing spell)

- nani what?

- Onee older sister

- -chan a friendly name-ending used between girl friends, younger people, and siblings (not usually directed of friends that are guys because it is degrading in such use)

- Inu-no-nii-chan what Souta calls Inuyasha: pretty much Inu (short for Inuyasha) my older brother. (Onii or -nii means big brother)

Oh, and keep in mind, "papa" is not "father" in Japanese, like "mama" (which Kagome uses for her mom) is not japanese, but a latin-based word that traveled through to the modern Japanese vocabulary, therefore, Inuyasha is puzzled by her saying that. However, unlike her other sleep-talking jibberish, he would recognize it from hearing it once in awhile while in Kagome's time and know it probably meant something.

To be continued...


End file.
